


Le Drame

by SeinnyaShizuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Spin-off Proffesionalisme et de'l Amour, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehidupan kita tidak lebih dari sebuah panggung sandiwara. Setiap aksi adalah tontonan bagi berpasang-pasang mata, pujian dan kritik adalah hal yang lumrah. Itu adalah resiko; walau kita tahu, itu semua bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Future AU! MidoMomo. Spin-off from Proffesionalisme et de'l Amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Drame

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> Le Drame
> 
> Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> FutureAU! Midorima Shintarou x Momoi Satsuki
> 
> I don't gain any commercial profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> The story has no relation with what happened in Real Life. This fanfiction will always be a fiction.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> .

Midorima Shintarou menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lenggang. Dijinjingnya sebuah tas hitam berbahan kulit sintesis. Hentakan kaki yang terjejak selangkah demi selangkah terdengar nyaring, mungkin efek dari hampanya koridor dan lobi yang biasanya dipenuhi para pasien.

Belasan kursi besi dempet—yang biasanya menggabungkan tiga sampai empat sandaran dalam satu kerangka—di lobi menyambutnya, tampak kosong. Midorima yakin, jika ia iseng menempelkan telapak tangan, pasti langsung disambut rasa dingin, tidak ada kehangatan dari tubuh manusia yang biasa menjalar dan menetralisir dinginnya pendingin ruangan yang menelisik, memaksa masuk, dan mendominasi lempengan aluminium yang sudah didesain menjadi sebuah bentuk dari seni kriya terapan.

Sebenarnya, tanpa pendingin ruangan pun malam itu memang dingin.

Hawa musim dingin masih tertinggal—walau sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan Maret, artinya bunga Sakura akan kembali menghiasi jalanan serta taman kota di tengah padatnya aktivitas metropolitan penduduk Jepang—membuat Midorima sedikit enggan untuk menghenyakkan jas putih kebanggannya—walau tidak pernah ia akui terang-terangan—. Malah, semakin menenggelamkan sebelah tangan yang sejak tadi hanya memegang ponsel, ke dalam kantung berlapiskan kain tebal berwarna putih tersebut.

Sesekali ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terletak di ujung koridor, pintu bercat cokelat yang senantiasa didampingi plang bertuliskan " _Orthopaedi"_ di dinding pucat yang sama sekali tidak memiliki nilai artistik. Ingin rasanya ia kembali untuk memastikan ruangan itu sudah terkunci dan barang-barang penting tidak ada yang tertingal. Tentunya barang penting yang dimaksud adalah barang-barang pribadi selayaknya  _lucky item (_ ya, Midorima masih betah menjadi penikmat dari acara harian yang setiap pagi disiarkan oleh saluran televisi di Tokyo), tanda pengenal yang biasanya tergantung di leher (namun sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena walaupun hilang, pasti pihak rumah sakit dengan senang hati akan mencetakkan dan memberikannya yang baru), dan kotak bekal berwarna hijau muda yang Midorima rasa sudah masuk ke dalam tas bermereknya.

_Rasanya._

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, dokter muda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar poros tumit yang diselimuti oleh sepatu pantofel hitam sekitar seratus delapan puluh balik tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk menggenggam kembali kenop pintu yang sudah dirasa sedingin es, hanya untuk melakukan pengecekan final (atau membongkar tas, karena ia terlalu malas menarik perhatian para perawat dengan aksi brutalnya mengobrak-abrik isi perut benda yang paling dibutuhkan oleh manusia dari seluruh kalangan).

Sekali lagi, Midorima hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kotak bekal yang menjadi tambahan khusus dari barang bawaan sehari-hari—dokumen riset mengenai pasien, buku mengenai  _musculoskeletal_  berbahasa asing yang diketahui berharga mahal dari kualitas kertas dan tentunya konten yang tersaji, tablet dengan corak apel yang telah tergigit, serta ponsel yang sekarang senantiasa mencari kehangatan di kantung jas, saling bertabrakan dengan kunci mobil yang sejak pagi tadi sudah berada di sana. Bukan untuk pusing-pusing memikirkan stetoskop, dan hal-hal berbau pemeriksaan praktek medis lain. Itu adalah fasilitas rumah sakit dan dia tidak punya hak untuk memboyong semuanya pulang. Dan tolong dicatat, Midorima tidak sesinting itu untuk membawanya, karena itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan.

Ah, ketemu.

Bodoh benar dia.

Bagaimana Midorima bisa berasumsi bahwa kotak bekal itu berada di dalam tasnya sementara pagi tadi, ia datang dengan dua tas: tas hitam kulit sintetis yang mencakup semua bawaan sehari-harinya, dan sebuah tas kecil—dibuat dari kain yang menurut Midorima rapuh dan bisa jebol jika dijejali buku setebal lima sentimeter berbungkuskan  _cover_ tebal—berwarna hijau (lagi-lagi hijau,  _midori_ membawa  _midori,_  seperti perumpamaan jeruk makan jeruk) yang mewadahi sebuah botol air mineral dan ya, kotak bekal yang sejak tadi menjadi obyek utama dari konflik batin di dalam diri Midorima.

Midorima mengulas senyum samar sebelum ia mengamit tali jinjing dari tas rapuh—istilah yang dicetuskan ia sendiri—.

Ya, memang sih, isi dari kotak bekal itu tidak seberapa, bahkan termasuk standar, sangat standar hingga Midorima yang bisa dikatakan memiliki kemampuan pas-pasan dalam hal dapur, bisa merasakan ada yang sedikit janggal dari komposisinya.

Kalau ingin gamblang, Midorima akan berkata bahwa terlalu banyak yodium yang ditaburkan, sehingga ketika kunyahan pertama dikerjakan oleh gigi taring, secara otomatis syaraf indera perasa langsung mengirim sinyal ke otak, menyebabkan fisik, lebih tepatnya alis Midorima berjengit samar.

Tapi di samping itu, makanan tersebut  _toh_ ujung-ujungnya juga habis.

Midorima itu  _tsundere,_ dia pasti tidak akan mengakui hal ini di depan sang pembuat bekal, namun ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan komposisi rasa yang kurang pas ketika  _bento_ berhiaskan[ menu](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=44045618#98425750) empat sehat (tanpa lima sempurna karena ia tidak membawa susu) itu perlahan-pahan mengisi lambungnya yang sudah meringis minta diisi, kontraksi tiga lapisan muskularis dan gerakan peristaltik yang meminta mangsa untuk diremat, sebelum kemudian gizinya disebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Melainkan, yang ia pikirkan adalah kerja keras (yang sukses membuat ia menemukan keadaan dapur yang agak hancur, walau sudah berusaha ditutupi oleh si pembuat bekal sebelum meninggalkan rumah), dan usaha yang dilakukan oleh si pembuat di tengah kesibukannya yang terus mengalir seperti aliran air terjun—tidak ada habisnya.

" _Selamat pagi Midorin~ Maaf aku cuma bisa membuat ini untukmu~ hari ini jadwal cukup padat, ada pemotretan dan wawacara dari acara infotainment mengesalkan, jadi aku harus ke agensi dari subuh—Huwa maaf sekali OTL. Semoga Midorin suka~ sekalian menghemat, kan, dan ada pepatah kalau makanan dari rumah itu lebih sehat hehe._

_(ps: Kalau ada yang aneh-aneh dari rasanya, beritahu saja, sekalian kan aku akan mengembangkan kemampuan memasakku, biar tidak malu sebagai wanita dewasa, hehe)_

_Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar ya, Midorin._

_-Momoi Satsuki-"_

Notes yang ia temukan di meja makan juga menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuatnya tersenyum sekarang dan memutuskan untuk pulang secepatnya (walau lagi-lagi ia tidak akan mengakuinya di depan si wanita).

-x-

"Selamat malam, Dokter Midorima."

Sebelum suara berfrekuensi[ normal](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=44045618#30830647) itu menyapa genderang telinganya, seketika Midorima merasa  _deja-vu_ dengan keheningan lorong dan hampanya kursi  _stainless_ yang masih senantiasa menyergap hawa dingin yang makin-makin, seiring bertambah larutnya malam (catatan, pendingin ruangan masih kukuh dinyalakan, Midorima sedikit heran terhadap perawat-perawat yang bertugas di lantai khusus poli spesialis malam ini).

Ditolehnya meja resepsionis.

Dua sosok yang masih menggenakan seragam perawat menyapanya dengan nada hangat sekaligus penuh rasa hormat. Kantung mata samar terlihat ketika sudut bibir keduanya tertarik, membentuk lengkungan senyum untuk Sang Dokter Bedah Tulang yang paling disegani di rumah sakit.

"Hari ini, saya tidak ada giliran jaga  _nanodayo,_ siapa yang jaga sekarang?" tanya Midorima iseng, nyaris seperti basa-basi walau aslinya dia memang sedikit penasaran dengan sosok rekan yang akan menggantikannya menjadi dokter darurat untuk malam ini di rumah sakit yang selalu beraktivitas dua puluh empat jam. Ingat, orang sakit tidak bisa disuruh menunggu.

"Ah, itu…" si perawat menunduk, posisi yang semula berdiri sembari menyapa Midorima, berevolusi menjadi bungkukan empat puluh lima derajat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk, posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk melihat daftar jaga dokter yang tertera apik di lapisan bawah kaca transparan yang menjadi hiasan tersendiri dari bagian dalam meja resepsionis yang penuh akan alat-alat kantoran –menurut Midorima— untuk administrasi ulang pasien.

"Aku yang jaga, Shin-chan!"

Oh.

Harusnya ia tahu.

Tidak perlu repot-repot sampai secara tidak langsung memaksa si perawat untuk membungkuk-bungkuk demi mencari sebuah nama yang tertera tepat di sebelahnya dalam daftar.

"Selamat malam Dokter Takao. Anda terlihat enerjik seperti biasa," sapa si perawat lagi. Kali ini sebuah senyum yang terlihat lebih bahagia dan tidak kaku, terulas.

Kalau Midorima adalah seseorang yang peka, pasti ia sudah mengira bahwa si perawat menyimpan rasa terhadap sang dokter muda yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.  _S_ _ok enerjik,_ menurut Midorima, karena lagi-lagi  _mata panda_ tercetak jelas dan sekaleng kopi instan di genggaman Takao menjadi bukti bahwa pemuda itu bahkan harus memerlukan bantuan kafein untuk tetap terjaga malam ini.

"Yo, aku kira kau sudah pulang daritadi, Shin-chan."

Takao menepuk pundak Midorima setelah membalas sapaan dari si perawat dengan tawa khasnya, yang sukses membuat si perawat seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh—istilah Kise yang menurut Midorima alay.

"Sok enerjik sekali,  _nanodayo._ Kau baru selesai mengajar bukan? Tidak kelelahan?"

"Ah, Shin-chan perhatian sekali padaku."

Perempatan kesal berkedut samar di dahi si dokter bersurai hijau. Rekannya ini—walau sudah dewasa dan hebatnya menjadi dosen di sebuah sekolah kedokteran ternama di Tokyo,  _graduated medical studies,_ prodi spesialis bedah tulang (tapi memang diakui, Takao lebih mudah bersosialisasi, tidak heran ia menjadi dosen muda yang paling disegani) sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap mengesalkan.

"Aku bukan peduli padamu. Hanya kasihan sama para perawat kalau mereka harus membangunkanmu dengan susah payah di ruang jaga nanti," katanya sinis, membuat Takao menyemburkan tawa dengan volume suara yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Masih  _tsundere_ seperti biasa. Berkencan dengan mantan manajer klub basketmu di sekolah menengah pertama dulu belum berhasil mengurangi kadar  _tsundere_ mu ya."

"Apa kau tahu istilah bawaan lahir? Genetik? Tidak bisa diubah semudah itu dengan pengaruh orang lain,  _nanodayo._ "

Lagi-lagi gelak tawa terbebas lepas. Lucu rasanya ketika kombinasi wajah (sok) serius rekannya sejak SMA itu dipadukan dengan kalimat yang terdengar seperti yang biasa disebut oleh seseorang berintelejensi tinggi, padahal sebenarnya itu hanyalah elakan yang sama sekali tidak terpaku pada teori apapun.

Mana ada sifat itu genetik— _well_ memang pewarisan sifat tapi bukan mencakup hal psikis seperti sifat dan tindak-tanduk, namun secara fisik—baiklah cukup dengan penjelasan bertema berat ini.

"Terserah Shin-chan, kadang aku berpikir apakah aku punya kesempatan untuk melihatmu dengan sifat yang terbuka seperti Momoi. Sudah belasan tahun semenjak pertama ketemu, dan entah kutukan apa yang membuatku tidak pernah bisa lepas darimu—sebagai rekan, dari rekan setim basket, hingga rekan sejawat."

Midorima menatap rekannya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku juga heran kenapa aku terus saja bersamamu,  _nanodayo._  Kau tidak bosan sendiri kok."

Respon "HAH, kau jahat! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" dilontarkan keras-keras oleh Takao, menyulut gelak tawa yang nampaknya sejak tadi tertahan, mulai lepas dari belahan bibir kedua perawat yang menjadi penonton gratisan perdebatan keduanya.

Takao akhirnya menghela napas, "Sudahlah. Kau pulang sana. Sudah dari tadi pagi kan, kau pasti kangen dengan Momoi—jangan mengelak lagi! Kelihatan dari wajah jelekmu."

Gestur tangan mengusir. Sial.

Tapi dia berterimakasih dalam diam karena akhirnya dipersilahkan pulang, setelah sekitar dua puluh menit ditahan dengan basa-basi layaknya pertemuan temu kangen.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Bakao," Midorima bergegas menuju lift, meninggalkan Takao yang sepertinya sedang menuju ke arah koridor, dengan tujuan ruangan di sebelah Midorima—alias ruang praktek pribadinya, mungkin mengambil beberapa dokumen yang tertinggal, karena seingat Midorima, Takao lebih suka berdiam di Unit Gawat Darurat, bercengkrama dengan para perawat, ketimbang diam di ruang prakteknya sendiri.

Takao itu  _talkative,_ tidak akan betah dalam kesendirian dan kesunyian.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Momoi ya!"

Tuh kan, bahkan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, Takao masih betah berteriak, menyulut percakapan dengannya.

Jemari lentik bersentuhan dengan tonjolan kasat mata dari tombol berbau khas metal. Angka digital menyala, angka sepuluh tertera—menandakan masih ada orang dari enam lantai di atas Midorima yang menggunakan lift. Ia menghela napas, lagi-lagi harus menunggu.

Grasa-grusu terdengar samar di meja resepsionis—sekali lagi, karena aktivitas yang mulai menyepi akibat larutnya malam membuat suara sekecil apapun dari jarak lima meter pun terdengar.

Ingin sekali rasanya menutup telinga—menulikannya sejenak dari topik yang belakangan ini sudah menjadi topik hangat dari para perawat.

Yang selalu dibicarakan setiap ia pulang, atau ketika ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka (walau tampaknya mereka lupa bahwa Midorima masih bisa mendengar percakapan koalisi rahasia mereka secara diam-diam).

"Dokter Midorima seharusnya bisa mendapatkan yang lebih pantas ketimbang Momoi Satsuki, si model yang jadi Roseamanelle Prune* di  _Cinquante Nuances de Rogue*_. _"_

"Iya ya, kalau aku jadi si Momoi itu, pasti sudah menolak mentah-metah tawarannya, karena film erotis itu memaksanya untuk berhubungan badan dengan si aktor—Akashi Seijuurou itu."

Percakapan di belakang Midorima yang sudah terjadi semenjak sebulan yang lalu—ketika film itu liris di pasaran, dan  _paparrazi_  sialan yang mengumbar hubungannya setelah memergokinya tengah makan malam dengan sang kekasih.

Percakapan yang menyebabkan para perawat bertingkah sedikit kaku—atau canggung, ketika tanpa sengaja Midorima lewat di tengah sesi menggosip mereka.

Midorima memang sempat memiliki firasat, hal ini akan terjadi apabila statusnya dengan Momoi terkuak—apalagi mengingat film berskala internasional yang dilakoni kekasihnya bisa dibilang cukup menantang dan erotis—mengundang pujian dan kritik di saat bersamaan di berbagai belahan masyarakat.

Tapi kembali lagi, respon para pekerja di rumah sakit yang sebenarnya membuatnya cukup terkejut. Katakankah ia munafik dan terlalu, tapi Midorima merasa ia sangat bodoh, merasa kurang awas akan lingkungan. Merasa dibanting oleh ekspektasi dan realita.

Sebut saja tingkah para responden, terbagi menjadi dua sisi yang bertolak belakang, para muda-mudi (para perawat, dokter, residen, atau mahasiswa yang tengah menjalani masa koas yang tercakup dalam usia kepala dua kebawah), dan para senior yang memiliki rentang usia kurang lebih diatas kepala tiga. Singkirkan Takao Kazunari dari kedua kategori karena pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya yang bertingkah seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa ( _well_ , ini juga karena si empu sudah mengetahuinya jauh sebelum terekspos media massa).

Di mana ada  _yin_ , di situ ada  _yang_. Ada yang merespon positif, ada pula yang merespon dengan tanggapan negatif. Di mana pujian (dalam kasus ini ungkapan tidak percaya dan ucapan selamat karena kau berhasil melahirkan duo pasangan yang karirnya sukses), pasti ada kritik (seperti yang dilontarkan para perawat tadi, apalagi ketika Momoi Satsuki secara tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya di ruang tunggu, mengejutkan Midorima yang baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dan menyambutnya dengan cengiran canggung. Jangan lupakan alasan klise nan melankolis,  _aku kangen_ ).

Keduanya merupakan kesatuan yang kekal, selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan.

Tanpa diselidiki pun, Midorima sudah tahu, pihak mana yang bertindak sebagai  _yin_ , dan mana yang sebagai  _yang_.

Dan sejujurnya, tingkah yang ditujukan padanya oleh masyarakat rumah sakit cukup membuatnya merasa jengah.

-x-

Momoi Satsuki memasuki ruang yang sudah menjadi rumah keduanya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Wajahnya yang dipoles makeup tipis terlihat letih. Tertekuk. Kantung mata yang mulai menghitam itu seakan-akan membengkak.

Penerangan hanya berasal dari sebuah lampu yang bersinar cukup terang, melingkupi bagian bar dan dapur mini yang mendominasi bagian barat ruangan bernuansa klasik tersebut, pemandangan pertama yang Momoi lihat karena posisi pintu masuk dan bar adalah simetris.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang senantiasa memecahkan keheningan apartemennya dengan bunyi  _tik-tik_  teratur.

Pukul satu pagi.

Pantas saja suasana malam ini sepi. Pukul segini, biasanya seseorang yang tinggal seatap dengannya sudah tertidur pulas, efek kelelahan-pikir Momoi.

Iris magenta yang masih menatap jalang, tanpa kehilangan fokus sedetikpun, berkedip sebentar ketika dirasa perih dan panas. Ugh, matanya pun nampaknya lelah akan jepretan sinar dari kamera canggih yang serasa menelanjanginya tiga jam terakhir. Sedikit heran ia pada manajernya, Imayoshi Shouichi yang memintanya untuk berjaga hingga larut dan melakukan sesi pemotretan. Alasannya sih, karena beliau tidak akan bisa bekerja esok hari karena urusan keluarga, sehingga ia ingin menyelesaikan urusan dua hari sekaligus dalam seharian tadi.

Oh baiklah, tapi ambil sisi positifnya, berarti besok ia tidak perlu berkelana lagi dari satu stasiun televisi ke gedung agensi majalah, atau tempat-tempat yang sudah cukup membuatnya uring-uringan seharian ini.

Besok—beberapa jam lagi setidaknya ia bisa menyambut kekasihnya yang pulang di saat matahari kembali ke peradabannya. Bisa menjadi sebuah pergantian suasana bagi sang kekasih yang belakangan ini selalu disambut oleh ruangan yang pengap dengan penerangan minim.

Derit sebuah pintu berwarna putih menandakan satu lagi sekat sudah diminimalisir. Momoi baru sadar bahwa penerangan masih mencapai tahap maksimal di ruangan tersebut. Sinar yang terpancar rata ke seluruh ruangan, terlihat dari bawah pintu yang sempat Momoi lupakan. Membuka pintu, berarti meja kerja Midorima Shintarou adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya. Senyum kecil tersungging. Tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan di depannya, langkah kaki yang sudah telanjang—menanggalkan sepatu berhak lima senti meter di rak dekat pintu—melangkah bersentuhan dengan dinginnya ubin keramik.

"Midorin, bangun," panggil Momoi, mengguncang bahu si dokter muda yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan data pasien. Notes berukuran standar serta tablet yang diberdirikan dengan posisi horizontal terlihat berantakan. Nyala kontras yang masih tergolong terang itu menandakan si pemuda itu tertidur di tengah aktivitasnya.

Geliat samar menjadi respon dari impuls yang diberikan Momoi. Matanya masih terpejam, kacamata tetap pada tempatnya. Singkatnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda apabila aksi Momoi membuahkan hasil.

"Midorin," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan guncangan yang lebih keras.

Perlahan, iris zamrud muncul dari persembunyiannya. Bukan guncangan di bahu yang memaksanya untuk meninggalkan alam mimpi. Pipinya yang digelitik oleh helaian surai sewarna bunga sakuralah yang membangunkannya. Cara yang termasuk sangat halus. Momoi menikmati detik demi detik di mana kelopak mata tersebut terbuka dengan kecepatan lebih lambat dari turunnya kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi.

"Sat— Momoi?"

Berkedip. Kesadaran mulai terkumpul. Tulang punggung yang melengkung mulai kembali ke posisi ideal. Sesekali terdengar erangan pelan karena leher yang kaku dan bunyi  _'kretek_ ' yang menandakan kakunya tubuh tersebut.

"Kalau tidur, tidur saja. Kalau bekerja, bekerja saja, tapi ingat istirahat juga karena Midorin juga pasti lelah kalau seharian di rumah sakit, daripada tertidur saat bekerja begini." Momoi berujar saat Midorima melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap kulit tipis yang melapisi jendela tubuhnya tersebut—kelopak, menjadi gorden tersendiri bagi mata yang berusaha mencari sasaran obyek yang tepat.

"Maaf,  _nanodayo._ Sepertinya aku tertidur ketika sedang baca-baca mengenai data pasien ini—"

"Dan ketika mencari info, atau membaca  _ebook_  di tablet yang memuat informasi spesifik mengenai kelainan tulang tersebut dan ketika matamu dirasa lelah, Midorin mengistirahatkan sejenak dengan cara menutup akses cahaya ke pupil alias iseng-iseng memejamkan mata, dan tanpa sadar ketiduran," sambung Momoi, atau lebih tepatnya, potong Momoi.

Pipi tirus sontak dialiri aliran darah yang memuncak di bawah kulit.

"K-kenapa kau tahu  _nanodayo?_ B-bukannya aku kepo, tapi, ya, kan kau baru pulang jam—" dihentikannya perkataan yang mengandung unsur  _tsundere,_ melihat jam analog mungil yang berdiri artistik di ujung meja, berdekatan dengan  _file honder_ yang sudah terlihat gendut, akibat dijejali kertas-kertas yang penuh akan coretan norak stabilo, dan buku fotokopian.

Tersenyum kecil, "Jam berapa, Midorin?"

"Kamu baru pulang?" bertanya balik, jujur saja, Midorima sedikit terkejut karena Momoi tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Kursi diputar, dihadapinya Momoi yang tengah berdiri.

"Hehe, iya, ini karena Imayoshi-san minta agar agenda hari ini dan besok, oh mungkin harus kukatakan agenda kemarin dan hari ini, selesai dalam sehari, karena dia ada keperluan keluarga besok—uh, hari ini." Perkataan Momoi terkesan rancu, ini semua akibat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, sudah terjadinya pergantian tanggal, namun keadaan masih tetap gelap. Bintang-bintang masih setia menyinari langit, menunggu matahari yang akan memiliki giliran untuk tampil di langit Tokyo dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

"Kalau Midorin sendiri, kenapa tidak tidur? Kantung matamu terlihat cukup mengerikan, dan kau baru saja jaga kemarin kan?—oh maksudku dua hari yang lalu."

"Anggap saja sekarang ini masih malam dan belum pergantian hari, pikiran kita yang masih terpaku di kondisi kemarin yang gelap membuat kita selalu berandai-andai bahwa ini masih malam, belum termasuk pagi." Midorima angkat bicara, gagang sudah kembali bertengger dan membingkai wajah, "Dan iya, aku baru saja selesai jaga kemarin, tapi aku besok ada operasi dan harus mempelajari soal ini lebih lanjut, ada kasus yang cukup langka."

Momoi berjengit, "Jam berapa operasinya?"

"Jam sepuluh pagi."

"Midorin sudah mau selesai? Lebih baik istirahat dulu, dilanjutkan besok pagi."

"Tapi aku belum selesai, Momoi."

Jangan heran, walau keduanya sudah mencapai tahap bertunangan, lidah masih terasa kelu untuk memanggil dengan nama depan (untuk kasus Midorima, dia hanya terlalu malu dan gengsi).

"Midoriiin," Momoi mulai besungut-sungut, "Istirahat."

"Tapi  _nanodayo—"_

Disentuhnya pipi Midorima yang masih terduduk. Iseng melepas kacamatanya, kulit yang agak gelap di bawah mata menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Pergerakan yang sukses membuat Midorima refleks memejamkan matanya.

"Tuh, sudah tebal," kata Momoi, "Tidur, Midorin."

"Berkaca sebelum mengungkit hal itu Momoi, lihat juga wajahmu, mengerikan—bukan berarti aku peduli sampai sebegitunya, tapi hanya terlihat terlalu jelas," balas Midorima. Di mulut memang bilang tak peduli, tapi sinkronisasi hati dan intonasi nada tidak bisa berbohong. Nada khawatir terlihat jelas—bahkan sejak Midorima melihat jam dinding dan menginterogasi Momoi soal kepulangannya yang termasuk cukup larut.

"Aku setelah ini mandi, lalu tidur kok. Aku sadar kalau aku sedang capek, makanya aku mau mandi sekarang, tapi, Midorin yang tidak sadar diri, buktinya, sampai ketiduran begitu. Istirahat sana."

Midorima kibar bendera putih, kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa ia dan Momoi tidak tidur semalaman karena debat.

"Baik, aku akan tidur. Tapi kau mandi sekarang dan—"

Momoi mencium bibir Midorima, seakan-akan memaksa untuk berhenti berbicara. "Selesai aku mandi, pokoknya Midorin harus sudah di alam mimpi," katanya.

"A-Apa sih!" Midorima terloncat dari kursinya. Terkejut dan malu karena ia masih terlalu malu untuk dicium oleh Momoi. Ya, kita membicarakan Midorima Shintarou, tidak heran jika hal tadi masih sering terjadi.

"Pokoknya kau harus tidur, Shin-ta-rou."

Dicubitnya pipi Midorima yang hanya terasa kulit saja, sebelum ia pergi, menutup pintu kamar mandi dalam yang menyatu dengan kamar mereka.

Midorima masih berdiri, memegang pipinya yang sedikit memerah tadi dicubit (dan ia malu mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh Momoi) sambil melirik ke mejanya yang berantakan.

"Untung dia tidak lihat," gumamnya sembari meniti sebuah notes kecil berwarna merah muda yang sepertinya sejak tadi tidak sengaja ia tindih.

-x-

Berdiam di bawah guyuran air hangat selama setengah jam setelah aktivitas yang padat memang menjadi metode rileksasi tersendiri bagi Momoi Satsuki. Uap masih mengepul ketika pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Dengan handuk yang masih disampirkan di bahu sambil sesekali mengusap helaian sakura yang masih basah, Momoi berjalan, mendekati Midorima yang memang menurutinya untuk tidur (walau di sini Momoi yakin pasti Midorima mengumpat-ngumpat dulu, khas).

Kamar keduanya masih terang benderang, tapi Midorima bisa terlelap dengan mudahnya, tanpa terusik sinar dari lampu utama. Momoi menjulurkan kepalanya dari sisi kasur, melihat Midorima yang sudah mendengkur halus, tanda ia sangat kelelahan, kemudian mengusap surai bak  _emerald_ yang menjuntai, menutupi dahi si dokter muda.

"Midorin kalau tidur itu manis. Penurut sekali kelihatannya. Ah, coba saja kau tidak  _tsundere,_ Midorin."

Ditolehnya meja kerja Midorima yang masih agak berantakan. Ia bergegas merapikannya, mungkin tadi Midorima sudah mengatur mejanya, karena ia bukanlah tipe orang yang sembrono seperti Aomine ataupun Murasakibara, tapi dengan tumpukan buku tebal dan tipis yang tidak konsisten itu—tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau setelah beberapa detik Midorima jatuh tertidur, buku-buku itu berulah, memberontak dari tumpukan dan kembali merecoki meja yang sudah apik itu.

Tanpa sengaja, iris Momoi melihat notes yang ditempel dimeja—tepatnya berada di bawah tablet yang awalnya akan ia pindahkan.

Dicabutnya s _ticky notes_ berwarna merah muda itu, "Apa ini?"

Mengangkat alis, ia membaca tulisan tangan Midorima yang kecil-kecil dan rapi.

" _Terima kasih untuk_ bento _nya Momoi._   _Benar-benar menghemat segala aspek karena aku tidak perlu ke kantin rumah sakit lagi,_ nanodayo. _Dan untungnya Takao datang saat sore hari karena ia jaga jadi tidak ada perampok makanan—bukannya aku pelit, tapi Takao harus diajarkan sedikit sopan santun._

_Oh ngomong-ngomong, adikku bilang, kalau ia sudah menghubungimu, ingin minta tolong sesuatu. Coba hubungi dia balik._

_Dan—jangan panggil aku Shintarou sampai aku bisa memanggilmu Satsuki. Sekali lagi ini bukan berarti apa-apa biar seimbang saja._

_Selamat malam, Momoi Satsuki."_

Oh, iya. Momoi lupa kalau ia belum membalas pesan kedua yang dikirimkan oleh Midorima Shizuru, adik bungsu dari kekasihnya yang sejak tahu bahwa kakaknya berpacaran dengan Momoi, langsung lengket dengannya. Positif saja, kata ibunya, Shizuru sangat memimpi-mimpikan punya kakak perempuan—disamping Midorima Shintarou, kakak laki-lakinya.

" _Satsuki-nee, bisa bantu aku untuk urusan riasan tangal empat belas Juni? Ada konser piano untuk tanggal segitu—datang ya!"_

Pesan pertama sudah dibalas siang tadi, disanggupinya permintaan Shizuru.

" _Yay, makasih nee! \\(^^)/ besok bisa antar aku cari_ dress  _untuk hari itu? Tidak akan ganggu jadwal makan malam Satsuki-_ nee _dengan Shin-_ nii  _kok -3-"_

Momoi mengernyitkan dahi—hei, ia tidak memiliki masalah untuk mengantar Shizuru, tapi yang ia permasalahkan…

Makan malam? Bukannya Midorima besok sibuk? Darimana Shizuru bisa berspeklulasi seperti itu?

Oh, ternyata masih ada pesan baru dari Shizuru—nampaknya baru dikirim semenit yang lalu. Anak itu berarti tengah terjaga.

" _Jangan bilang-bilang sama Shin-_ nii  _kalau aku kasih tau ini pada Satsuki-_ nee.  _Sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja bilang ke aku ketika menjemputku dari sekolah tadi sore."_

Ah iya—benar. Midorima memang bilang ia terkadang menjemput Shizuru kalau sedang menganggur.

Momoi tersenyum sendiri sambil membalas pesan Shizuru semuanya sekaligus sebelum menaruh ponselnya di meja kerja Midorima.

Iseng-iseng, ia kembali mengambil notes merah muda kecil itu dan terkejut mendapati bagian belakangnya masih terdapat tulisan yang ia lewatkan.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, besok sepertinya aku lowong malamnya. Mau makan keluar? Bukan berarti aku ingin, tapi sepertinya kau butuh perbaikan gizi dan_ refreshing  _keluar."_

Sepertinya tulisan ini baru ditulis, terlihat dari ketebalan tinta dari tulisan yang dibaliknya. Otot pipi Momoi malam ini terus saja tertarik, tersenyum sendiri. Itu semua karena Midorima Shintarou dan tingkahnya yang unik.

Mengajak makan saja harus pakai  _surat-suratan._ Gengsi yang terlalu tinggi.

Ditempelnya lagi notes itu ke posisinya, kemudian ia mengambil lagi notes tempel berwarna hijau yang terletak di laci.

" _Aku tidak menolak ajakan makan malamnya. Selamat tidur, Shintarou."_ _  
_

Lekas ditempelnya notes yang baru ia buat disamping milik Midorima, kemudian tablet kembali ia taruh, menindih kedua notes tadi, sebelum ia mematikan lampu utama, membiarkan penerangan minim dari lampu tidur menghantarnya untuk meringkuk dibawah selimut dan mencium kening Midorima sekali lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> *Cinquante Nuances de Rogue = Bahasa Perancis dari Fifty Shades of Red
> 
> *Akashi Seijuurou, identik dengan warna merah dan kata emperor. Lahirlah nama karakter yang sudah dimodifikasi dalam bahasa Perancis. Rouge = merah ; Emperoure = emperor.
> 
> *Momoi Satsuki, identik dengan warna merah muda dan namanya yaitu Momo yang berarti buah plum di Bahasa Jepang. Lahirlah nama modifikasi Perancis yaitu : Roseamanelle (dari kata rose yang bisa berarti merah muda atau mawar) & Prune (buah plum)
> 
> *Akashi dan Momoi beradu peran sebagai pemeran utama dari film erotis tersebut.
> 
> Amvuni sayaaaaa;;;; ini rencananya oneshoot tapi kenapa bablas hahaha—/dikeroyok/
> 
> saya tau, banyak ff saya yang belum selesai tapi seriusan deh, saya butuh asupan midomomo jadi saya nulis deh /o/ /apakamu/
> 
> Oh ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah spin-off dari ff akakuro saya, Proffesionalisme et de'l Amour. Tapi dari sisi MidoMomo (karena Momoi juga main kan—kalau biar ngerti, baca aja yang itu hehehe /promosi/ /dibuang/) t-tapi kalau dibaca terpisah juga bisa kok ^^ /dibubarkan
> 
> terima kasih ya yang sudah mampir ke fanfiksi saya ini~
> 
> mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^
> 
> (dan maaf Gio-kun saya udah minta dibetain tapi tetep saya penyakit melar dan bablas saya gak bisa ilang dengan cepat ;_; /sujud)
> 
> Love, Shizuka C.


End file.
